My Way Home is Through You
by MJLS
Summary: Pyro falling to the ground.Bobby screaming.John lying in a pool of blood.Rogue shot up in shock with wide eyes. Her mouth opened slightly. She felt a tear slide down. She tried to scream, but only managed to whisper one word John[oneshot][part V]


**Disclaimer** : I don't own X-Men

**Note** : This is part V of my little series of one shots in the X-Men universe, and the last to be posted. Enjoy!

**Beta : **_Sublime Angel _read this before I posted it and made some corrections. I want to thank her from the bottom of my black little heart

* * *

**My Way Home is Through You**

* * *

"Faster Pyro!" Wolverine yelled loudly through the microphone.

His voice echoed throughout the Danger Room as Pyro avoided another attack of one of the twice-as-big-as-him robots in front of some fire from the smaller lighter attached to his wrist, he threw a heated fire ball at the chest plate of the machine. An explosion behind him alerted him to the fact that Rogue was also in the room.

Pyro looked over his shoulder just in time to duck away from several robot parts coming towards him. Rogue smirked a little and ran towards another robot. John shook his head at the girl before conjuring the fire to his hand again, and shot it up into the air, hitting another robot that tried to surprise him from above.John fell to the ground as a robot grabbed hold of his ankle. He growled, kicking the self-conscious robot in the face, and stood up on seeing the simulation end. Rogue and Pyro were both sweating when Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist and gave John a peck on his lips.

Pyro leaned in for another kiss but Rogue pulled back smirking and walked out of the danger room straight to the Girls dressing rooms. Pyro shook his head and laughed, walking behind Rogue. On entering the Boys dressing room, he heard the water of the showers run as he grabbed his own stuff out of the small locker.

"I think we did pretty well!" he said to the silence of the room.

"Be happy you had Logan, at least he gives you tips!" Bobby said as he walked out of the shower area, drying his hair with a towel.

He looked at Pyro and laughed. Pyro tied his shoes and looked at Bobby.

"Suureee! Very useful tips," John said and rolled his eyes, "Go faster!"

John stood up from the small bench in the middle of the dressing room and grabbed his jacket while Bobby laughed at him. Pyro shook his head and walked out of the room with Bobby following him close behind. Rogue leaned against the wall, waiting for John and Bobby to come out. She heard laughing and raised one of her eyebrows at Pyro who just rolled his eyes at her and smirked before giving her a kiss.

While they walked to the elevator, John snaked his arm around her thin waist and talked to Bobby about the last training session. They each had a different type of training, knowing it was a sort of test for the teachers to see if they could handle the lifestyle of being a full time member of the X-Men.

John had to admit, he'd never expected to receive this sort of chance and was amazed when Logan told him. Rogue leaned against John's chest and gave him another kiss before she walked off to her room, yawning a little as it was still early in the morning.Pyro watched Rogue leave and walk up the stairs before he walked out of the mansion with Bobby.

**X**

Callisto looked around the small bar. Hidden in the shadows of a corner, she sipped her drink as she watched several young people enter the bar and joke around with each other. The mutant rolled her eyes in annoyance as she heard several giggles coming from some school girls at a table not so far away from hers.Her eyes remained focused on the door, as if waiting to see someone familiar enter the room. Just when she was about to give up, Callisto felt a smirk appear on her lips as she saw Pyro and Iceman enter the bar together, laughing at each other.

Bobby walked over to the bar to order drinks for the both of them. Pyro headed over to a table just opposite of where she sat. Callisto stood up and walked through the crowd of teenagers, reaching Pyro just as he was about to sit down on one of the crutches.

Pyro glared at Callisto as she smirked at him, pushing him up against the wall behind them. He felt his head bump against the stone but quickly forgot about the pain as Callisto's hand wrapped around his neck, the other holding the hem of his jacket tightly.

"What do you want?" Pyro asked furious at the sight of Callisto standing in front of him.

After a month of being back in the mansion, he had just given up on the Brotherhood, not staying in contact anymore and fully turned his attention towards the X-Men as they finally started to loosen up to his power, allowing him to use it to its full potential.Callisto glared at him and leaned in, stopping just inches away from his face.

"You really don't know what you've got yourself into Pyro!" she spat, still holding his collar tightly between her fingers.Pyro chuckled a little and looked away from her for a few seconds before turning back to face her.

"That's just the way it goes…" John said sarcastically and smirked when he noticed the jealous glance in Callisto's eyes.

"You threw everything away for her?" Callisto asked, the jealousy seeping through her voice.

"What are you? Jealous?"

Callisto growled at Pyro and loosened her grip a little as she noticed Bobby coming closer towards them. Before John knew what was happening, Callisto sped away from him, leaving him dumbfounded against the wall as Bobby placed two glasses on the table next to them.

"What was that all about?" he asked, frowning as he looked at John who was currently looking over at the other side of the bar.Bobby waved his hand in front of John's eyes, shaking him out of his reverie. John sighed deeply and shook his head, finally sitting down on one of the crutches and looking at Bobby who took his place in front of him.

"Just some disagreement," Pyro whispered, taking a sip from his drink.

Iceman frowned but let it go, seeing that John wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Pyro redirected his attention to Bobby who started to say something, but his mind was troubled with several thoughts concerning the Brotherhood.

"You sure you don't want to talk about?"

John looked up from his drink and looked straight into Bobby's eyes. Iceman's blue eyes saw doubt rising in John's brown ones as the young pyromaniac bit his lip and took a deep breath before finally telling his friend what had been on his mind the entire time.

**X**

Rogue waited patiently for John as he quickly ran towards her from the moment he saw her standing there. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a concerned hug.Rogue frowned a little at the hug and looked over Pyro's shoulder at Bobby, who looked a little worried at his friend. Marie pulled back from the hug and looked in John's brown eyes with concern. John smiled brightly and caressed her cheek as he looked at her face.

"John? Is something wrong?" Rogue asked worriedly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

Pyro shook his head and gave her a kiss on the lips before Rogue turned around and looked at Bobby, expecting some kind of answer from him instead of John.

"What happened between the two of you?" Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at Bobby, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.Bobby looked over her tiny frame towards John who shrugged without Marie seeing it. He snaked his arms around her waist as Rogue didn't change her pointed look towards Iceman.

"Just memories coming back to haunt us…" Iceman shrugged, slowly walking away from the couple.

Rogue relaxed a little but frowned, wondering what exactly could he have meant by that. She turned around in John's arms and immediately felt his lips on hers as he pulled her even closer to his chest. Rogue knew that Bobby probably knew more than she did at that exact moment but she let it rest as the couple walked towards their room, John's arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

**X**

Rogue blinked and sat up in her bed. Looking around the dimly lit room, she noticed Pyro lying beside her. Rogue sighed and knew that she couldn't go back to sleep, so she lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.Turning on her side so she could face a still very fast asleep John, her fingers began to play with his shoulder length brownish hair. Rogue smiled, feeling his arm drape around her waist as his mouth hung slightly open.

Rogue sighed and stood up from the bed, her feet sinking lazily into the soft fabric of the carpet on the floor as she walked over to her balcony to take in some fresh air. She immediately regretted not bringing her sweater outside and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame in order to get a little warmer as the chill of another breeze went through her.

Marie shivered slightly and walked back into her room, pausing to look at herself in the mirror that hung above the small closet against the wall. Marie looked at herself and the heavy bags under her eyes in shock, shaking her head as she got back into bed, taking her place next to Pyro.

Snuggling against his chest, Rogue felt the familiar comforting warmth of his body take over her as she closed her eyes and finally drifted back into a peaceful sleep. John woke up slightly and smiled at Rogue sleeping so closely against his bare chest. He shook his head tiredly and wrapped his arm around her waist again, pulling her even closer to him without waking her up.

**X**

Storm was giving her official speech like every year, boring John and Rogue who both yawned a little when she started talking again. A lot of the students looked bored or tired since the last couple of days had been tiresome for them all .John started to fiddle with his suit, trying to make it a little looser but failing miserably.

"I feel...ridiculous!" John complained.Bobby chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend who flexed his long fingers into the new leather gloves of his outfit.

"From the moment this day is over, this suit is as good as burnt!"

Rogue smiled a little and leaned into John, whispering something into his ear that caused him to laugh. Pyro quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before trying to once again concentrate on what Storm was saying.

Storm ended her speech, giving Bobby some time to speak "his" words of wisdom since he had volunteered to talk on behalf of himself, John, and Rogue. Pyro, who clearly hadn't been listening when Bobby had told them, raised his eyebrow at the boy and groaned a little as Bobby started his own little speech.Pyro's eyes scanned the field of students in front of the balcony and frowned when he saw a familiar silhouette in the distance between the trees. John stood up abruptly and walked towards the front of the balcony, throwing his gloves to the ground.

The young pyromaniac shot a wave of fire over the students' heads and glared at Callisto speeding away through the trees before the fire could reach her. Pyro cursed to himself and turned around, taking his place next to Rogue once more.His eyes connected with Logan, who frowned at him a little but understood what he was trying to say as he walked off the balcony unnoticed, heading towards the forest. For once, he was really glad for Logan's ability to sneak around.

Callisto ran through the woods, trying to escape from the ceremony that was going on at the Xavier mansion. She cursed loudly to herself, not knowing how Pyro could've seen her while standing behind the trees. But then again, she reminded herself, he had been with the Brotherhood. He had trained under Mystique and Toad, making him an even more dangerous opponent as he knew how to defend himself well. Callisto was almost one hundred percent sure that he was trained by Wolverine now, which meant by now he knew almost everything that he should know.

The young mutant stopped running and leaned against one of the trees around her, trying to catch her breath. Cursing to herself again, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed the number of some other members of the Brotherhood that were waiting at the other side of the forest for a sign of her.

The rustling of the wind through the trees made her perhaps a bit more nervous than she should have been, but having Pyro spot you a long distance away while you stood behind a tree made Callisto realize how lucky she was that Wolverine hadn't spotted her before John did.

Logan moved through the trees, looking around with hawk eyes for any sign of the enemy mutant. He sniffed the air, trying to smell her scent. Wolverine had been surprised how Pyro had noticed the mutant when even he hadn't. But knowing that the boy had any skills of hiding, he dismissed the feelings of surprise and shock.

He heard someone talking through a cellphone as he walked deeper in the forest. He extended his claws, ready to use them if necessary. Wolverine sneaked closer to the person, trying to be as quiet as possible. He quickly wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to his body.

"Didn't think I would follow you?" he growled, pushing Callisto against the tree.The cellphone fell out of her hand and onto the ground as Callisto wrestled to break out of Logan's grip on her.Wolverine smirked but didn't expect to be pushed to the ground by Quicksilver who sat on his chest, holding him down while Callisto sped off to safety. Logan growled and grabbed Quicksilver by his arms, throwing him onto the ground and reversing the roles.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled as she saw him take a hit to the face.She reminded herself to find a new pair of shoes to go with the new leather suit as she ran towards Logan with Bobby and Storm following.

Quicksilver escaped from Logan's grasp in a matter of seconds and sped away. Callisto stopped in the middle of her run, bumping into someone, causing her to fall down on the dirty forest ground. Pyro smirked and grabbed her by her collar, pushing her up against a tree as he glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked furiously as Callisto glared at him refusing to answer.John ignited a fireball in his hand and let it hover just in front her face to put some force behind his question.

"Are you planning on answering or are you just going to glare at me?" Pyro said, smirking at her.Callisto spat on him. Rogue came up behind Pyro and looked over his shoulder at her. Their eyes locked onto each other's, sending shivers down Rogue's spine.

"You're a fool Pyro! You always were…but don't worry, you'll get your punishment soon enough!"

Pyro frowned, loosening his grip on her a little too much, enabling her to speed away before he could catch her again. Rogue found herself frowning also as she placed a hand on John's shoulder. Pyro jumped a little and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was only her. Pyro smiled a little and intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked back to where Bobby, Logan and Storm were waiting for them.

Rogue felt worry creep up on her as John didn't say anything on their way back to the mansion, nor did he answer the questions asked by Storm or Logan. Rogue only hoped everything would turn out alright in the end.

**X**

"Why did you have to be so stubborn and not tell me you had seen her before?" Rogue said frustratedly making Pyro roll his eyes as she said the same thing again.

Rogue dabbed the cloth in the cold water and pressed it against John's open wound, causing him to flinch when a drop of the cold water ran down his neck. Rogue sighed a little and tried to calm down, knowing that John probably had a good reason for not telling her. But she still felt a little betrayed. She softly and caringly dabbed some of the dried blood away from the wound, wondering herself how he managed to get a wound there in the first place since he didn't really fight against Callisto in the first place.

Bobby entered the kitchen as Rogue dabbed the cloth back into the water to clean it out. The water turned some sort of soft red shade and Bobby paled at the realization of blood.

"You okay?" Iceman asked, looking worriedly at his friend who smirked on looking up.

"Wow Iceman, I didn't know you cared about me!" John said jokingly.

Bobby shook his head and sat down next to Rogue who placed the cloth back on the wound. Pyro chuckled at Bobby's paleness as the younger mutant noticed the blood on the cloth itself. After Pyro finally realized the cold cloth was back on the wound, he jumped a little and smiled sheepishly. Rogue rolled her eyes at her lover and cleaned the wound up.

"You okay Bobby? You look a little pale you know!" Pyro smirked on seeing Bobby close his eyes in an attempt to take a deep breath at the sigh of more blood. Bobby felt his stomach turn and his head spin before he nodded at Pyro and opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm not the one sitting here with a head wound!" Bobby answered and smiled a little, recovering a bit from the sight of blood on the white cloth as Rogue finally finished cleaning the wound completely, "How did you get it in the first place anyway? I never saw her hit you!"

Rogue frowned at him, calming down a little from the anger she had felt a few moment ago. Bobby raised an eyebrow at Pyro who looked wide eyed at Rogue for a brief moment.

"I guess it's still something from the danger room session…" Pyro said frowning, still not really sure where the head wound came from. He had returned from the forest with blood trickling down his cheek and hadn't really noticed it until Logan had pointed it out. Right after he said that, Wolverine entered the room, completely dressed in normal clothes again. Pyro sighed and pouted, realizing he was still in the leather outfit. His jacket was open and hung loosely around his thin frame but John still felt uncomfortable in the suit.

Rogue put the things she had used to clean the wound back in their respective places in the kitchen as Wolverine grabbed a beer and looked at Pyro with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you saw her before I did?"

"I had the feeling we were being watched and I guess I just acted on my instincts," Pyro shrugged, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.Bobby swallowed and controlled himself, knowing that the blood was away from his sight now. Pyro smirked a little as Bobby let out a deep breath of relief, and then walked out of the kitchen to change. Rogue leaned against the doorframe shaking her head slightly, and smiled softly as she watched him walk down the hall out of her sight.

**X**

Marie turned in her sleep, her mind was being tormented by negative thoughts. She saw the battlefield around her but Rogue couldn't place where it was. Rogue saw everyone fighting around her, even John and Bobby were fighting on the same side. Marie frowned in her sleep as her mind continued to plague her with footage of an ongoing fight.

She tried to wake up but it was like her mind was trapped deep within the nightmare. Images of John getting hurt and falling to the ground with blood seeping down his shirt caused the young girl's face to contort with anguish in her sleep as she turned in her bed again. Her arm fell on the spot where John was sleeping, but an absence of the usual warmth made Rogue wake up from her nightmare after all.

She sat up on her bed and looked around, still groggy with sleep. Her mind replayed the nightmare she'd just had, a battle going on far away with Bobby and Pyro fighting on the same side against the Brotherhood. It worried her as she looked around the room for a sign of John but failed to find him.

A wave of worry washed over her senses as her mind reminded her about the ending of her nightmare. She shook her head, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She was sure he was alright, he had to be alright! Rogue's eyes scanned the room again. Seeing no light coming from the bathroom, she excluded the thought that he might be in the bathroom.

Rogue got up from the bed, looking around the room for any sign of where Pyro might've gone. The windows towards the balcony were still closed like they were before she had gone to sleep. Rogue turned on the small lamp on her drawer and blinked in the bright light.

Her eyes scanned the various objects on the desk. Her mind knew she might not find any sign of Pyro's absence but it was worth a try. She switched off the light and lay back down on the bed again and closed her eyes, recalling the nightmare that was still vividly playing before her eyes.

_Pyro falling to the ground._

_Bobby screaming._

_John lying in a pool of blood._

Rogue shot up in shock with wide, horrified eyes. Her mouth opened slightly. She felt a tear slide down her cheek even though she had made a valiant attempt to keep the tears at bay. She tried to scream, but only managed to whisper one word in the darkness of her room.

"John…"

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


End file.
